


Insufficient Padding

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack teaches his daughter about his favorite sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insufficient Padding

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "hockey"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“Okay,” said Jack, shifting position and gripping his hockey stick firmly. “Give me your best shot.”

Four-year-old A.J. a little wobbly on her plastic skates, held her own stick in an approximate mirror of his pose. “Right into the net?”

“Right into the net,” said Jack. “If you can get it past me.”

“I can!” A.J. insisted. She frowned in concentration, lined up her stick, and sent the puck flying— straight into his left shin.

“Son of a—” 

“Daddy!” yelled A.J. She skated over, crashing into him. “Daddy?”

“I’m okay,” Jack told her. “Wanna try again?”

She grinned. “Yeah!”

THE END


End file.
